The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1
| Pages = 404 (hardcover) 520 (paperback) | Year = 1974 - November 1989, 2271 | Stardate = 7004.1 | ISBN = 0671021273 (hardcover) ISBN 0743406427 (paperback) | AB = Yes | ABReadBy = Anthony Stewart Head | ABPublisher = Simon and Schuster Audioworks | ABPublished = | ABRunTime = 3 hours | ABISBN = 0743507576 (cassette) ISBN 0743507584 (CD) }} Summary :Captain James T. Kirk must probe deep into the secrets of the past to discover the true origins of the infamous Eugenics Wars - and of the man who became perhaps the most dangerous foe he has ever had to face. Background information * The audiobook version was abridged by George Truett. * This novel features 20th century characters introduced in The Original Series (Khan Noonien Singh, Gary Seven, Roberta Lincoln and Isis), The Next Generation (Ralph Offenhouse), Deep Space Nine (Jeff Carlson), Voyager (Shannon O'Donnell) and (Gillian Taylor). * While Isis is in Human form, Roberta refers to her derisively as Julie Newmar, a reference to the actress' role as Catwoman in the 1960s television series Batman. Newmar also played Eleen in . Characters Framing sequence :This is a list of characters from the framing sequence, taking place after . ;James T. Kirk ;Spock ;Leonard McCoy ;Montgomery Scott ;Hikaru Sulu ;Uhura ;Pavel Chekov ;Seth Lerner : Lieutenant. Security officer. ;Masako Clark : Regent of Paragon Colony. ;Gregor Lozin : Chairman of the committee of internal security on Paragon Colony. ;Koloth ;Korax Main story :This is a list of characters from the main story, taking place in the late 20th century. ;Khan Noonien Singh ;Gary Seven ;Roberta Lincoln ;Isis ;Sarina Kaur : Director of the Chrysalis Project. It was later found out that Khan was her "son". She was the one who donated the egg to be fertilized, she carried him during pregnancy and gave birth to him. ;Walter Takagi ;Victor Lozinak ;Ralph Offenhouse ;Wilson Evergreen: Scientist from mid 20th century Earth. After surviving a lethal attack by a fourteen-year-old Khan in 1984, Dr. Evergreen explained that he was born in Mesopotamia 6,000 years earlier, which in conjunction with listing several past aliases indicates that he is the immortal Flint. Evergreen's work included manipulating Earth's magnetic field via a geostationary satellite. This method would make possible the preservation of Earth's ozone layer in the face of CFC abuse by man. Gary Seven eventually persuaded him to destroy everything related to his work as the device could also be used as a weapon to create holes in the ozone layer over an enemy nation. Evergreen left the ozone hole unrepaired to remind humanity that there were consequences to their reckless behavior, and to encourage a move toward a peaceful, responsible, more enlightened era. ;Gillian Taylor ;Shannon O'Donnell ;Jeff Carlson ;Ronald Reagan ;Mikhail Gorbachev Mentioned ;Guinan ;Faith Garland ;Q ;Quark ;Adolf Hitler ;Sigmund Freud ;Albert Einstein References Area 51; Beta 5 computer; Class K planet; Eugenics Wars; Federation Council External link * |next2 = The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2 }} de:The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 fr:The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1 Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1, The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1, The